gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pet
Synphosis The Wattersons get a new Fish (part of the intoduction series) Characters Gumball Watterson (3-years old) Nicole Watterson (little younger) Richard Watterson (little younger) Darwin (1 years old) Pet shop owner Transcript (starts with watterson house) Nicole:sigh but richard its gumballs birthday in a week we need to get him a present and i have work to do Richard:you know that on monday, tuesday, wenesday, thursday, friday, saturday and sunday is my day off Nicole:sigh fine ill get him a present on the way back,but you need to do the card Richard:ohhhh... (Shows Nicole walking on street) Nicole:hmm i wonder what gumball would like (Shows flashback) Richard:get him a fish i heard cats love fish. Nicole:-_- Nicole:sigh i cant belive im gonna do this but... (shows fish shop) Pet shop owner:heh i never thought i would see a cat set foot in a fish shop,unless they want to eat the fish. Nicole:i want to get a pet for my son its his birthday in a week Owner:right this way mam (Shows rows of fish in tanks) (sees a clown fish playing a prank on other fish) Pet shop owner:well what kind of fish are you looking for? Nicole:nothing to amazing nothing to bland. Pet owner:plain and simple i like that. Pet owner:hmmm (nicole sees a little sucker fish hiding behind sea-weed) Nicole:what about him owner:that little criter Owner:im quite suprised you saw him his always hiding from people,his a pretty shy fella Nicole:dont be shy... (Fish peeks out) Nicole:im nicole. (Fish fianaly comes out) Owner:heh looks like the little fella like ya. Nicole:ill take him. (1 week later) (Gumball knocks door over) Gumball:ITS MY BIRTHDAY! (Nicole looks at clock) Nicole:honey its 4 in the morning Gumball:but MEUUUUUUM Nicole:plea- Gumball:BUT MEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM Nicole:(sigh) Richard... Nicole:Richard? (both go down stairs) (shows richard with pen and card sleeping on the table) Gumball:err dad... Richard:Wha wut- Richard:oh gumball heres our card (Gumball reads) Gumball:happy birthday Richard:it took me ages to do that. Gumball:thanks dad (hugs) Nicole:honey i have a little supirse for you (Nicole reavels a box) Gumball:Whats inside? Nicole:look for you self. (Gumball opens box) (reavels a fish) Gumball:a fish? (both look at each other) (fish goes up a spits out water) Gumball:hahaha. Nicole:well do you like it Gumball:his amazing mum,thanks (hugs) (all of them have a group hug) (the fish looks up) Gumball:your part of our family now (picks up) (all of them hug) Richard:whats the little guys name Gumball:hmm Gumball:Darwin,his name is Darwin. (Darwin does a backflip of joy in the water) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN_HVup9oOg) (gumball and darwin on swings) (Gumball drinks choc milk shake) (realises darwin dosent have one) (puts some in his water) (some girls walk by) (Gumball pulls lever on catapult) (lots of balloons go on them) (both darwin and gumball luagh) (shows gumball and darwin sleeping) (darwin grows little legs) (shows gumball and darwin watching tv) (shows gumball learning to ride his bike with darwin in front) (shows them sleeping again) (shows gumball and darwin in the cinema but darwin has bigger legs) (Puase music) (shows gumball goin into bed) Gumball:goodnight buddy... ???:Gumball. Gumball:huh!? (gumball turns around on his bed) Gumball:Darwin? Darwin:Gumball... Gumball:you-you-talked!? (Gumball falls out of his bed) Gumball:say Gumball again... Darwin:Gumball... (Gumball knocks door down again) Nicole:honey we just replaced that door. Gumball:mum look! listen Nicole:what are you- Darwin:mama... Nicole:what in the- (sees darwin) Darwin:mama...papa (shows richard lying on bed) Nicole:Darwin? Gumball:he can talk now! Nicole:i dont belive it... (Darwin gets larger) Gumball:darwin?... (Darwin gets squashed in bowel) Gumball:errr... (bowel blows up) (Nicole catches Darwin) (Richard is still asleep) (microwave bings) Richard:BURITO! (runs down stairs) Nicole:i cant believe it. Darwin:mama... Nicole:i never thought i would have a another son... Gumball:yay! i have a bro (all of them hug) (richard comes up with a burito on a plate) Richard:oh hey darwin (lays on bed) THE END